Almas Fracturadas
by RankaXalto28
Summary: Tu cabello, tu rostro, tus ojos, tu delicada piel. Necesitas purgar el demonio en tu alma oscura. Él siempre ocupaba su mente, siempre lo veía a él de pie delante suyo, la mirada fría en sus ojos mientras la miraba fijamente, su labio torcido en repugnancia.
1. Chapter 1

_Almas Fracturadas: KakuzuxHinata._

 _Género:_ _Hurt Comfort y Drama (Adaptación)_

 _Categoría: M_

 _Un pequeño regalo para mi escritora favorita, Lu Lein._

 _***Almas Fracturadas***_

La pequeña heredera del Clan Hyuuga caminó hacia el enorme hombre de extrañas pupilas verdes y esclerótica rojiza. Su diminuto cuerpo se detuvo debajo de él y sus característicos ojos blancos le miraron.

— ¿Fu-fue usted? —preguntó con sus pequeñas manos en el pecho.

Los hilos entretejidos en la carne de Kakuzu se removieron inquietos a través de todo su cuerpo y asintió.

—Sí, maté al Líder del Clan Hyuuga—escupió.

Kakuzu se tensó, esperando a que ella defendiera a su progenitor. Que le

Dijera que era malvado, un asesino y un ser en extremo codicioso —Eso era lo que siempre le decían y era la realidad. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar, un grito salió de la pequeña garganta de la chica y saltó hacia adelante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Los corazones del hombre zombi se dispararon como un cañón, sus manos se volvieron puños y se levantaron en el aire mientras las pequeñas manos de la chica Hyuuga tocaron su piel oscura, piel que hacía mucho tiempo no era tocada por ninguna mujer.

 _No puedo ser tocado_. No podía ser tocado, había renunciado al contacto físico hacía ya bastantes años, _sus_ ojos verdes miraron hacia abajo, esperando ver que la chica se alejase de él, al sentir el contacto con sus corazones, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver como la chica afianzaba el agarre.

Los brazos de la pequeña Hyuuga se apretaron alrededor de su cintura, Kakuzu la miro estupefacto. Vio su pelo negro grueso. Contemplo su espalda subir y caer con sus respiraciones.

—G-gracias —susurró y presionó su mejilla contra su pecho desnudo—. M-muchísimas g-gracias, buen hombre.

 _Buen hombre._

Su cuerpo se congelo mientras la chica de ojos blancos le daba las gracias. Pero no entendía. Como siempre. Nunca entendía nada que estuviese relacionado con los sentimientos.

 _¿Por qué me está agradeciendo?_

Entonces sus brazos se apretaron otra vez, y Kakuzu anhelo tocar su espalda. _Quería_ tocarla. Sus cinco corazones seguían bombeando por la adrenalina de la matanza, su pulso golpeando en su cuello, cerró los ojos. Forzando a sus brazos a que bajaran, tomo una respiración profunda y presiono sus manos en su espalda. Mientras sus grandes manos tocaron el material de su chamarra, respiro profundamente, sintiendo su cuerpo saltar bajo las palmas.

Las ganas de alejarse eran desesperantes, la sensación de ella en sus brazos dañaba su podrida mente. Pero eso fue tirado al infierno cuando percibió la humedad en su pecho desnudo, _en su piel_ , y la heredera Hyuuga dijo:

—Nos liberó. Nos liberó de él.

Al escuchar esas palabras sus ojos se cerraron de golpe. Sus corazones latieron en su pecho, pero los hilos en su carne, el calor de su sangre, se calmaron.

La sed de sangre y codicia nunca se calmaban, siempre permanecían allí. Pero con ella.

Quería apretarla con fuerza.

Quería sostenerla, pero luego ella dejó caer sus brazos y se alejó de él.

Las manos del hombre inmortal se apretaron a los lados mientras la miraba irse, entonces justo antes de llegar a su pequeña hermana, nuevamente lo miró y preguntó:

— ¿Cu-cuál es su nombre? —Su voz temblaba, como si estuviera asustada. Pero sus ojos blancos nunca dejaron los verdes de Kakuzu. Sus ojos inocentes ardían con los suyos, haciendo que el verdadero corazón del hombre latiera.

 _ **Mi nombre...**_

—Kakuzu —Dijo, con voz fría.

Kakuzu se congelo mientras la chica hacia una reverencia y le sonreía. Sus uñas se clavaron en la palma de la mano, para poder tratar de mantenerse calmado al ver esa sonrisa capaz de desarmar al hombre más duro.

—Tiene mi eterna gratitud, Kakuzu San. Estaré en deuda con usted por siempre.

El aire salió de su boca mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba, pero no podía dejar de mirarla fijamente.

Los ojos de Kakuzu cayeron hacia sus callosas manos y observo su palma. La había tocado. _La toqué y no la lastimé._ Su estómago se contrajo. Porque la sed de sangre estaban todavía debajo de su piel. Podía sentir los hilos estirarse y contraerse _. Y si la tocaba otra vez, podría lastimarla_. No. Su misión era llevarla con vida al a guarida de Akatsuki no sin antes sacar provecho de ello.

—Mierda, ¿estás bien, Kakuzu? —Hidan se paró frente a su compañero de Akatsuki bloqueando su vista de la pequeña de pelo azul.

Kakuzu se movía hacia un lado, miro sobre el hombro de Hidan y le pregunto:

— ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Cómo fue que Itachi dijo que se llamaba?

Hidan miró también hacia atrás y dijo:

—La perra se llama Hinata, ¿no? —Respiró profundamente—. Sí, Hinata.

 _Hinata_ , pensó, luego susurro en voz alta su nombre con sus labios.

— **Hinata...**

Al cabo de unas horas los cuatro hombres de capas negras con extrañas nubes rojas y las dos chicas Hyuuga entraron a una de las guaridas de Akatsuki. La primera guardia le toco a Kisame.

Kakuzu trato de dormir, pero no lo logro. No podía sacarla de su mente. Seguía viendo esos ojos blancos y su cabello negro largo cada vez que cerraba sus ojos. Seguía sintiendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

Agarrando su capa, salió por la puerta camino hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la Ninja de Konoha. Llegó hasta ventana y se detuvo.

 _La ventana._

 _Sentada en la ventana estaba Hinata._

 _Los corazones de Kakuzu comenzaron a latir mientras la miraba._

 _Entonces ella vio hacia abajo y lo miró._

 _Vio su boca abrirse._

 _Vio sus ojos blancos ampliarse._

 _Vio su mano presionarse contra el vidrio._

 _Miro sus labios, mientras pronunciaba:_

— _ **Kakuzu…**_

Apretando sus puños, camino hacia adelante. Comenzó a pasearse por debajo de su ventana. Porque nadie podía acercársele otra vez. Nunca nadie la lastimaría de nuevo. Si lo hacían, morirían.

 _Morirán bajo mi_ _Jiongu_ _._

 _Morirán tal y como lo hizo aquel pedófilo._

 _Porque ella es mía._

 _La pequeña niña de cabello berenjena llamada Hinata es_ __ _ **mía**_ _ **.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Almas Fracturadas: KakuzuxHinata._

 _Género:_ _Hurt Comfort y Drama (Adaptación)_

 _Categoría: M_

 _***Almas Fracturadas***_

No. ¡NO!

Corrió a toda velocidad, incapaz de detener los malditos pensamientos llenando su cabeza. _Ellos la tienen. La lastimarán._

Forzó a sus piernas a ir más rápido. Gritaban de dolor, aún débiles por la batalla que había tenido contra Hatake Kakashi y el chico Kyuby. Había estado a punto de morir, por un instante creyó que su inminente fin había llegado, paso una semana desde dicho enfrentamiento y aun no podía creer que estuviese con vida pero nada de eso le importaba ahora necesitaba llegar a Hinata. Ella necesitaba que los detuviera. Necesitaba que los detuviera para que no le hicieran daño.

Aun no podía creer que el idiota de Hidan hubiese sido derrotado tan fácilmente y mucho menos que permitiera que el chico Nara, le quitase a las hermanas Hyuuga, de solo recordarlo una inmensa rabia que no pensó poseer se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. Tenía que rescatarla, no importaba que le pasara, ella volvería a él.

Había recibido el ataque del _Jinchūriki de nueve colas, sin duda alguna aquella técnica era la de un monstruo y el deseaba el corazón del chico Kyubi_ , pero había sido estúpidamente derrotado por ese tonto mocoso y más estúpido aún les había entregado en bandeja de plata a Hinata. Tenía que salvarla. Malditamente tenía que salvar su vida.

El haberle arrancado de las garras de Hiashi Hyuuga no sirvió de nada, todo fue para nada, ahora ellos la tenían en ese endemoniado Clan.

Kakuzu corrió más rápido en medio del frondoso busque, su verdadero corazón retumba como un trueno mientras los hilos enterrados en su carne vibraban por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos antes verdes ahora complemente rojos destilan una furia que solo sería extinguida al saberla a salvo.

El hombre zombi detecto dos presencias detrás de él, sabía perfectamente quienes eran. Itachi Uchiha y Kisame corrían hacia abajo por la colina detrás

de Kakuzu. Le gritaban que se detuviera, pero no podía. Necesitaba llegar a Hinata. No podía dejarla _ahí_ , con esas personas. En medio de ese Clan maldito.

 _No a ella._

 _No a Hinata._

 _¡No a mi Hinata!_

Las palabras de Hidan perforan su cerebro.

 _La perra Hyuuga está con ellos, el puto Nara se la llevo… Sabes que ellos la entregaran a su Clan, sabes lo que le harán. Putamente lo lamento Kakuzu._

Corrió con fuerza, sin importarle si ya era demasiado tarde. Pero sabiendo que si no llega allí, podría ser demasiado tarde. La harían gritar. Y no podía escucharla gritar. No podía soportar los gritos. Hacían hervir su sangre. Encendía la furia debajo de su carne. Enloquecían su cerebro.

Sus manos se sacudieron y sus uñas se enterraron en su carne haciéndole sangrar mientras luchaba para no explotar de rabia. Imagino los ojos blancos de Hinata. Veía su piel pálida. Su largo cabello negro. Entonces todo lo que vio en su cabeza era ella cubierta de sangre; sujetada y lastimada. Y pudo imaginar sus gritos. Podía ver sus ojos blancos muy abiertos, podía ver esos hermosos ojos llorando mientras la ataban.

Todos los ancianos de tan _"respetado Clan"_ sujetándola y causándole dolor. Y no podía salvarla. _No puedo_ _salvarla_. ¿Por qué no estaba ahí para protegerla? ¿Por qué había decidido enfrentarse a Kakashi y no al chico Nara? ¿Por qué dejo a Hinata en manos de Hidan? ¿Por qué decidió que estaría mejor bajo la protección de su estúpido camarada y no con él? Maldijo el momento en que apareció el chico portador del zorro de nueve colas, si él no hubiese aparecido nada de eso estaría sucediendo. Todo era su culpa y lo aria a pagar.

Luego de correr un día entero sin descansó las puertas de Konoha saltaron a la vista, se las ingenio para burlar la seguridad de la aldea no por nada era miembro de la organización más temida. Y entonces la vio.

 _Blanca._

 _Grande._

 _Uno de los cuatro Clanes nobles de Konoha, la casa del demonio disfrazada de dignidad y altivez._ Y tenían a Hinata.

Patinando hasta detenerse en frente, salto el muro que lo separaba del Clan, sus botas tocaron el pasto, lucho contra los golpes en su cabeza por estar cerca de una inminente lucha. La medicina que le suministraban en la guarida de Akatsuki aún se encontraba en su sistema, pero no tenía más remedio que continuar adelante.

Kakuzu miro hacia sus palmas abiertas y sus manos temblaron, los músculos de sus piernas estaban inmóviles. Su cuerpo estaba sin Chakra.

Kakuzu sintió como dos personas aterrizaban a su lado. Sabía quiénes eran sin siquiera mirar atrás. Sabía que no intentarían detenerlo. Porque entendían qué pasaba detrás de esas puertas de madera donde nadie más podía ver.

El hombre de piel oscura y mejillas cosidas miro la enorme mansión. Obligado a sus piernas a moverse, camino hacia adelante a la parte inferior de los escalones. Pero no podía ir más lejos. Trato de forzar a sus pies a moverse, a que dieran ese primer maldito paso, pero no.

— ¡Muévete! —Se ordenó así mismo—. ¡Muévete!

— _Le harán daño a Hinata. La están lastimando_ —Se dijo. Y los Hilos en su cuerpo querían salir, desesperadamente querían salir.

Kakuzu imagino el rostro de Hinata otra vez. De una u otra manera, la sacaría de ahí.

 _Corrió hacia la esquina cuando escucho los pasos de su padre acercándose a su cuarto._

— _¿Hinata Onesama? —llamó Hanabi desde el otro lado del cuarto. Pero la Hyuuga mayor no miro hacia donde estaba sentada su pequeña hermanita. No podía. Sus ojos blancos estaban paralizados en la puerta._

 _Paralizados sobre la sombra moviéndose en el pasillo._

 _Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de sus piernas, y se aferraron con fuerza. Por un momento fugaz tuvo la tonta idea de hacerse lo suficientemente pequeña, tan pequeña como fuera posible, entonces su padre tal vez la dejarían en paz._

 _Pero mientras escuchaba la voz haciendo eco tras la puerta, sabía que nada de lo que hiciera la ocultaría de EL. Desde que tenía seis años era lo mismo. Con ira y creciente furia en sus hermosas, pero malvadas facciones su padre siempre le recordaba el pecado innato en su línea familiar. Y siempre con aquella risa demoniaca le advertía que si decía algo fuera del Clan su pequeña hermanita tomaría su lugar. Por esa razón jamás decía nada y mucho menos oponía resistencia, su hermanita era lo más importante y jamás permitiría que la lastimasen._

 _El siempre venia por ella, para ser castigada._

 _El pomo de la puerta de repente giró, y escuchando su respiración superficial rugiendo en sus oídos, la puerta se abrió para revelar la amplia e imponente figura de su progenitor._

 _Sus ojos blancos de inmediato la buscaron._

 _Cuando la encontró, acurrucada con fuerza contra la pared del fondo, movió su mano, su orden silenciosa para que se pusiera de pie. Sintiendo que sus piernas podrían fallar, Hinata uso sus manos sobre la pared para ayudarse a levantar._

 _Su padre se dio vuelta sin decir una palabra y caminó fuera de la puerta. Hinata torpemente fue tras él, sin ser capaz de mirar a su hermanita mientras pasaba._

 _Temía no poder soportar el miedo y la simpatía que habría en su hermosa e infantil mirada._

 _Hiashi se dio vuelta por el pasillo, hacia el cuarto donde siempre la tomaba en un intercambio de padre-hija. Pero cuando tuvo el valor de mirar para buscar por el resto del pasillo, se preguntó a donde habían ido los ancianos._

 _Cuando llegaron al cuarto de su progenitor, su pregunta fue contestada. Los ancianos el Clan estaban de pie en medio del cuarto del líder Hyuuga junto a la mesa con grilletes. La mesa en la que iba a ser maltratada, azotada y encadenada, mientras su padre la tomaba. La mesa en que la había tomado cuando era una niña de seis años._

 _Cada anciano se quitó su Yukata, y todos miraban lascivamente a la única mujer entre ellos, sus manos se movían hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre sus longitudes erectas. Y un miedo, como jamás había experimentado antes, tomó posesión sobre Hinata._

 _Sus pies, parecían moverse por voluntad propia, tropezándose hacia atrás, todo dentro de su pequeño cuerpo diciéndole que corriera. Pero justo cuando se dio vuelta aterrorizada por lo que ellos querían hacerle, una mano agarró su brazo._ _ **Su padre**_ _. Grito de dolor cuando la arrastró de regreso, cerrando la puerta de golpe, atrapándole dentro._

 _Hiashi le dio la vuelta a su hija, la sacudió para que se parara frente a él, su cuello echándose hacia atrás por la fuerza. Apretando su agarre en sus frágiles brazos, levantó la mano y acarició con su dedo calloso el rostro y cuello de ella. Su piel se erizó ante su familiar contacto áspero, y Hinata se estremeció._

 _El dedo de Hiashi se detuvo cuando llegó a la parte superior de su chamarra. Un pequeño jadeo lleno de terror y angustia salió de su garganta, trato de respirar a través del miedo, cuando su padre dijo:_

— _Es hora de complacer a tu padre, Hinata._

 _Y su corazón se desplomó. Su corazón se desplomó ante la mirada de determinación en todos los ojos de los ancianos. La determinación de hacerla totalmente infeliz._

 _Hinata retuve un gemido cuando su padre comenzó a acercarse inapropiadamente a su cuerpo, su olor a sake lleno su nariz. Su aliento bañó su cara cuando llegó alrededor de su cintura y lentamente bajó sus pantalones._

 _Quería cubrir su cuerpo._

 _Quería darse la vuelta y huir, quería que la dejasen sola, pero lucho contra la urgencia y se quedó completamente inmóvil._

 _Estos hombres la tenían bajo su control. Siempre había obedecido sus órdenes._

 _La mano de su padre se levantó, y lamió a lo largo de sus labios mientras sus dedos pasaban sobre su pezón. Las lágrimas llenaban sus hermosos ojos por ser tocada por su propio padre, pero parpadeo para alejarlas, obligándose a soportar su exploración._

 _Pero ese dedo luego comenzó a moverse al sur, bajando hacia su área más privada. Mientras el dedo de Su padre empujó entre sus pliegues, un sollozo de dolor se deslizó de sus labios. No podía soportar la sensación de su toque. Quería sacar su mano de un golpe, quería decirle que se detuviera. Pero sabía que no tenía tanto poder._

 _Y sería más castigada. No podía soportar ser más castigada._

Despertó bañada en sudor y totalmente asustada, sus manos temblaba y su corazón quería salirse de su pecho. Todo había sido un sueño. ¡No! Claro que no era un sueño, era un aterrador recuerdo convertido en pesadilla. Él siempre ocupaba su mente, siempre lo veía a _él_ de pie delante de suyo, la mirada fría en sus ojos mientras la miraba fijamente, su labio torcido en repugnancia. _Puta. Eres tan puta como tu madre_ , siseó, el recuerdo era muy real, y su corazón se hundió en el suelo.

 _Tu cabello, tu rostro, tus ojos, tu delicada piel. Necesitas purgar el demonio en tu alma oscura._

 _Porque él_ _siempre_ _está ahí._ _Siempre_ _viene por mí._ _Nunca_ _me deja sola._

Ya no podía soportar estar en el recinto Hyuuga por más tiempo, aunque fuera su hogar. No podía soportar estar atrapada en esa habitación por un segundo más, mirando por la ventana, rezando desesperadamente que el señor Kakuzu saliera de entre los árboles.

Pero nunca lo hizo.

Cerrando sus ojos, lo imaginé enfrentándose al maestro Kakashi y todo lo que podía ver era sangre, quería evitar a toda costa dicha pelea, pero ella era débil, y lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que ninguno saliera gravemente herido.

Ante sus ojos vio como Shikamaru su ex compañero de academia hábilmente derrotaba a Hidan y lejos de estar feliz por la victoria de su camarada, se encontraba sumamente aterrada, quiso correr lejos de allí y llevarse a su hermanita con ella, quiso gritar a todo pulmón el nombre de Kakuzu, pero ni sus pies corrieron y su voz no salió.

Permitió que sus ojos lloraran la perdida de la persona que la liberó de las garras de su padre, su delicada mano apretó el dolor vacío en su pecho. Instantáneamente, su mente se llenó de él. Sus extraños ojos, piel oscura, cabello largo y su enorme cuerpo cosido parado protectoramente bajo su ventana, ese extraño hombre nunca le hablaba, pero en su mirada había una promesa silenciosa de protección.

No quería aceptar la verdad, no quería aceptar las palabras de aquel rubio que le quitaba el aliento.

 _Ahora estas a salvo Hinata, esos malditos que te secuestraron están muertos._

 _Naruto en su inocencia no se imaginaba que el verdadero peligro estaba dentro de la mansión Hyuuga y Hinata no lo culpaba por eso, nadie ni siquiera sus mejores amigos y su maestra Kurenai se imaginaban lo que ella vivía a diario, su terrible secreto, su mas oscuro y doloroso tormento._

Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse lentamente. Algo en su inquieto corazón le decía que el señor Kakuzu se encontraba a salvo y que en cualquier momento vendría en su rescate.

— _¡Hinata!_

El cuerpo de Hinata se enderezó con el rugido áspero y gutural gritando su nombre. Podía sentir como su corazón comenzó a golpetear en sus oídos.

— _¡Hinata!_ —Volvieron a gritar.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. La puerta del cuarto donde se encontraban las hermanas Hyuuga fue abierta bruscamente. Hinata vio como apresuradamente Ko entraba, la tensión en su rostro era evidente. Ko era la única persona en la que Hinata confiaba dentro del Clan, él siempre la protegía, varias veces trato de protegerla de su padre, pero su progenitor siempre usaba el sello maldito en su él.

Hinata se puse rígida como una estatua, su cuerpo congelado de terror. Su guardián vino hacia ella, la preocupación escrita en todo su rostro.

Abrió su boca para hablar, cuando el sonido de una fuerte explosión retumbó detrás de las puertas, seguido de otro grito.

— _¡HINATA!_ —Este grito fue más fuerte, más frenético.

Una mano fuerte y grande tocó el hombro de Hinata. Gritando ante el toque inesperado, la Hyuuga cargo a su hermanita y se escabullo quedando lo más alejada posible de aquella persona. Las manos de Ko subieron mientras sus ojos caían en Hinata.

—Hinata Sama, lo siento. No debí haberle tocado.

Hinata intento respirar, intento sacudir el sentimiento del toque de su guardián quemando todo su cuerpo, quería disculparse con Ko, Pero justo cuando las palabras iban a salir de su garganta, el grito desesperado sonó otra vez.

— _¡HINATA!_

Ko miro a Hinata y después miró a las puertas abiertas del frente.

Mirándola, le ordenó nervioso:

—Debe irse con ellos, Hinata Sama. Yo haré lo posible por distraer a los miembros de la rama principal.

Varios miembros del Clan bajaron corriendo las escaleras desde el balcón y se encontraron con Ko a mitad del pasillo.

Su guardián la miró después que uno de los Hyuuga le dijera algo, juntos caminaron cuidadosamente hacia la entrada. Hinata los observo con atención, los ojos de Hinata apenas parpadeando, preguntándose cuál era el significado de las palabras de su leal guardián.

— _¡HINATA!_ —llamó la voz otra vez, el tono malévolo en su voz la hizo estremecer.

Pero escucho algo más que disminuyó su miedo.

— ¡Esto es una maldita masacre! ¡Detente ahora!

¡El líder pateará tu culo psicópata!

Las manos de Hinata dejaron de temblar al escuchar la voz familiar. Cuando la repetición de _"¡HINATA!"_ se filtró por toda la mansión, la Hyuuga se puso de pie de un salto, tomo a su hermanita de la mano y salió corriendo.

Cuando alcanzaron la salida del recinto lo vio, esperando abajo, era el… Kakuzu. Su apariencia era casi terrorífica, su cabello oscuro en su usual estado de desorden. Su piel ya no estaba oscura se veía pálida y había perdido peso. Hinata frunció el ceño. Sus músculos temblaban más de lo habitual. Sus manos se apretaron más de lo normal en puños. Sus labios murmuraban algo inaudible desde esa distancia, aun así todavía era Kakuzu. Todavía era el hombre que la había protegido. Todavía era la sombra silenciosa que la mantenía a salvo.

El hombre al que había extrañado con el fervor más increíble.

 _Su salvador._

Sus camaradas, Kisame e Itachi, parados junto a él. Kisame, el enorme hombre tiburón, lucia angustiado mientras le hablaba al Uchiha. Kisame pasó sus manos por su cabello, se giró, y su atención se concentró en Hinata.

El ancho pecho de Kisame se desinfló en lo que parecía ser alivio y le dijo algo al Uchiha. Él miró hacia Hinata y le dio un pequeño saludo.

Pero Hinata no tenía tiempo de sobra para ellos. Todo en lo que podía concentrarse ahora era en Kakuzu.

Hinata hizo una mueca cuando vio las vendas en el cuerpo de Kakuzu.

El paso del hombre zombi se aceleró. Hinata podía ver sus manos temblando mientras sus puños se volvían imposiblemente apretados. Entonces, con la herida en su cuello, empezó a gritar. Su voz áspera y ronca llegó hasta _"HINA…"_ antes que sus ojos verdes llegaran a la cima de la escalera. Donde chocaron con los blancos de ella.

Mientras miraba como lucía, la Hyuuga temió que sus piernas colapsaran. Esa sensación confusa de su estómago cayendo la golpeó, cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en sus piernas. El rugido de Kakuzu se quedó atrapado en su garganta y su cuerpo freno en seco. Se tambaleó sobre sus inquietos pies como si estuviera demasiado cansado como para estar de pie.

Pero esa mirada permanecía. Sus manos dejaron de temblar, su amplio pecho bombeaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero una extraña calma parecía fluir sobre él.

 _Quería hablar con él._

Quería tomar su mano entre las suyas y darle las gracias. Darle las gracias por salvarle la vida a ella y a su hermanita. Pero no pudo. No tenía el coraje. Así que en vez de ello, Hinata levanto su mano temblorosa a su pecho. La coloco en el mismo lugar que su lesión. Asegurándose de que tenía toda su atención, hizo una pronunciada reverencia en señal de agradecimiento.

Kakuzu se quedó inmóvil ante tal gesto, entonces, con sus fosas nasales dilatadas y su pecho agitándose, dio un paso hacia adelante. El débil corazón de Hinata se aceleró cuando tontamente pensó que su salvador estaba a punto de subir las escaleras y acercársele. Pero después de un solo paso, era como si algo lo hubiera detenido.

 _Su corazón cayó._

 _Se dio cuenta de que quería acercarse a ella._

 _Se dio cuenta de que quería hablarle._

Hinata sintió que alguien se le acercaba por detrás, su estómago se tensó cuando la actitud calmada de Kakuzu de repente desapareció mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Hinata. Este hombre torturado, al que presencio controlar su ira cada noche, mientras estaba prisionera de Akatsuki regresó a través de un gruñido.

— ¿Hinata Sama? —Ko llamó. El sonido de su voz y su presencia al lado de Hinata parecía enviar a Kakuzu sobre el borde. Sus ojos se nublaron con rabia. Sus pies lo llevaron hacia adelante. Con una amenaza mortal, su dura actitud sostenía una promesa de dolor.

Casi sin respirar, Hinata siguió sus instintos y corrió bajando por las escaleras de la mansión. Kakuzu volviendo de donde sea que había estado en su mente torturada con cada paso que la chica daba hacia él.

Kisame habló:

—Hinata, necesitamos que vuelvas con nosotros.

Kakuzu respiraba tan pesado como si hubiera estado corriendo durante horas interminables, una capa de sudor brillando en su pálido rostro.

Sin mirar a Kisame, la chica asintió. Kisame se acercó a Kakuzu y dijo en voz baja:

—Ella va a volver con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Pero recuerda que el líder tiene un castigo para ti, lo has desobedecido y esta furioso.

Kakuzu se tensó y negó, como si no le agradara lo que había dicho Kisame. Éste se acercó más y le dijo:

—Mira, todo lo que has hecho.

Kakuzu no alejo su mirada de Hinata. Kisame intentó de nuevo:

—Kakuzu, mírame. —Esta vez Kakuzu lo hizo. Pero no fue una expresión amable.

—Ella estará bien—

Antes de que Kakuzu pudiera responder, la pequeña Hanabi hablo.

— ¿Hinata Onesama? ¿Qué pasa? —dijo la pequeña abrazando fuertemente a su hermana mayor.

La decisión estaba tomada, dejaría lo que tanto amaba, su aldea, su equipo, los miembros de la rama secundaria, su primo Neji y al amor de su vida, su amado Naruto Kun. Lo dejaría todo por la seguridad de su hermanita y la suya propia.

Juntando sus manos para mantener la compostura, Hinata levanto la cabeza. Estando así de cerca de Kakuzu se dio cuenta que extrañamente lo había extrañado. Se dio cuenta de que ni una sola vez se había sentido así de segura desde que la habían "rescatado"

Kakuzu tragó saliva y miró a la chica. El corazón de Hinata se agitó cuando se admitió a si misma que le gustaba la forma en que la miraba. Le gustaba eso, que cuando estaba cerca, la expresión de dolor que siempre llevaba en su rostro se alejaba.

Afrontando sus nervios, susurro:

—Gracias Ka-kakuzu San. —Aspiro una respiración rápida para calmar su voz temblorosa, bajando sus ojos por su mirada penetrante, y añadió—: Gracias. Gracias por salvarnos.

El pesado silencio la estaba ahogando. Podía escuchar la brisa, los pájaros de la noche en los árboles, y luego pudo oír una exhalación rápida de aliento. Hinata levantando los ojos de nuevo, vio los labios de Kakuzu abrirse, como si una carga muy pesada se hubiera levantado de sus hombros.

Apretando sus dientes, todo su cuerpo gritaba "DOLOR" Kakuzu avanzó hasta que su presencia cercana robó la compostura de la chica. Hinata Parpadeo rápidamente, tratando de prepararse para lo que pudiera hacer.

Los músculos pesados de Kakuzu se tensaron. Su mano comenzó a subir. El frágil cuerpo de Hinata se puso rígido, pensando que iba a tocarla. Su instinto era de apartarse, de retroceder y negarle el contacto. Pero mirando su rostro cansado, no pudo evitar mantenerse quieta.

La mano de Kakuzu temblaba mientras la estiraba hasta su rostro, pero a medida que se cernía a sólo pulgadas de distancia, se detuvo, colgando en el aire. Los ojos de Kakuzu estaban vidriosos. Luego, con una exhalación reprimida, retiró su mano y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

Hinata miro a Hanabi y vio que esta la miraba fijamente, su boca abierta en estado de shock. Kisame estaba fulminando a Kakuzu con la mirada, con sus ojos entrecerrados. La piel de Hinata se encendió instantáneamente en llamas, sus siempre pálidas mejillas ardieron de vergüenza.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, Kakuzu se perdió entre las profundidades del bosque. Hanabi abrazo más fuerte a su hermana mayor y le dijo.

—Hinata Onesama... —Susurrado en una voz triste.

Hinata activo su Byakugan y busco desesperadamente a Kakuzu, el hombre estaba de pie en la salida de Konoha, los estaba esperando. Su mirada era tan triste que temía que su débil corazón fuera a romperse justo a la mitad. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero su forma de ser no se lo permitía, como siempre hacia solo podía observar.

Forzando una sonrisa, Hinata desactivo su Byakugan metió su cabello detrás de la oreja, y susurro al viento.

—Gracias, Kakuzu San. Yo... estoy feliz de que este aquí. —En su cabeza añadió, _"por mí"_ , pero eso nunca lo diría en voz alta.


	3. Chapter 3

_Almas Fracturadas: KakuzuxHinata._

 _Género:_ _Hurt Comfort y Drama (Adaptación)_

 _Categoría: M_

 _ *******_ _Almas Fracturadas_ _ *******_

 _ **Kakuzu**_

La observé irse hasta que la puerta del cuarto de Kisame se cerró. No me moví. Solo miré la puerta de madera, sintiendo un inmenso hueco en mi estómago. Levantando mi mano, miré mis dedos rígidos. Se veían como los de cualquiera, pero no funcionaban igual. Porque los demás podían tocar a otra persona, podían decir aquellas palabras que para mí eran estúpidas e insignificantes, pero que para los demás eran tan significativas. Para mí las palabras amor y piedad no existían, no desde que fui traicionado por mi propia aldea, encadenado, torturado y burlado, sin nadie que me profesara un poco de compasión. Podría haber puesto una mano en el rostro de aquella chica que tanto lo necesitaba, podía haberle dado un gesto de simpatía después que agradeció. Mis dedos podrían haber sentido su piel. Podrían haberla hecho sentir mejor.

Pero entonces la frustración llenó mi cuerpo, y pensé, _Tu toque es veneno. Nadie necesita de ti. Tú eres un criminal, lleno de codicia y sin sentimientos no estas para esas ridiculeces._ Doblando mis dedos, los enrollé en un puño y el calor hizo hervir mi sangre. Odiaba lo que era:odiaba no poder ser como los demás. Odiaba lo que los demás veían en mí. Odiaba que cuando me miraba con esos ojos blancos, no pudiera hablar, _¿Acaso me tenía miedo_?

No sabía _cómo_ hablarle. Solo _sabía_ que no podía. Porque mi orgullo era más grande. Porque no era como los demás. Porque la gente decía que era un anormal. Porque yo era un muerto en vida y yo mismo había decidido serlo.

— ¿Puto de mierda? —volteando mi cabeza, Hidan estaban de pie al lado del Uchiha. Viendo la puerta cerrada una vez más, dejé caer mi cabeza y caminé de vuelta hacia Hidan.

Hidan me observó todo el camino negó y maldiciendo.

—No sé qué demonios fue todo eso con esa perra, no estoy seguro de querer saberlo—miró al Uchiha, pero mis ojos nunca lo dejaron. Volteando hacia mí, comentó—: Entiendo que tienes algún tipo de obsesión jodida con ella, acaso te la quieres follar, no puedo imaginarte en esas no a ti, eso lo puedo esperar del puto de Deidara hasta del maldito tiburón, pero de ti no. ¿Acaso te estas ablandando?

Mis dientes se apretaron con rabia. Negando, siseé:

—Cállate.

—Debo aceptar que estoy contento de tenerte de vuelta. No fue la misma cosa sin ti. La vida era bastante aburrida sin ti, y ya que estoy mejor y has recuperado a la niña ciega que tal si vamos por ese puto Nara y el chico zorro?.

—Lo mejor es que Kakuzu descanse, está muy débil y el líder quiere hablar con el mañana, déjalo tranquilo Hidan— Hablo el Uchiha con su típico tono neutro.

Pero no quería irme. Necesitaba estar de pie fuera de la ventana de Hinata. Necesitaba mantenerla a salvo, aunque la idea de Hidan no sonaba nada mal, quería deseaba con todo su ser vengarme de los estúpidos ninjas de Konoha. Hidan se metió en mi línea visual.

—No me digas que estás pensando lo que yo creo. ¿Vas a empezar de nuevo tu mierda de hacer guardias como un perro faldero? ¿Te estas ablandando, puto de mierda? Estás muerto sobre tus pies ahora. Necesitas comida y dormir. Has perdido mucho peso. Tienes inmensas ojeras bajo tus ojos. No estás pensando bien. ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Negué, a punto de decirle que se fuera de una puta vez, cuando Itachi se unió a Hidan.

—Kakuzu, así va a ser. No luches con nosotros. No hemos dormido mucho, fue un viaje largo hasta Konoha, aun estas débil. Así que simplemente danos un descanso, ¿De acuerdo? Solo por una noche, Kisame cuidara a las hermanas Hyuuga, ellas están a salvo con él.

Quería pelear. Quería decirles que se jodieran y me dejaran con ir con la chica. Mi cabeza se retorció bajo su mirada, pero finalmente asentí, no podía mostrar debilidad delante de ellos.

Itachi empezó a caminar hacia los árboles. Hidan siguió detrás. Yo también. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la cubierta de árboles, algo me hizo mirar hacia atrás.

 _Hinata._

Hinata estaba sentada en su ventana, viéndome irme. Mis pies se detuvieron. Estaba de rodillas, su mano presionada en el vidrio. Mi corazón golpeó contra mis costillas. Cuando me sonrió mis manos se relajaron en mis costados, y por un minuto, el dolor en todo mi cuerpo se detuvo. Los retorcimientos se detuvieron. Y la sensación de los hilos arrastrándose bajo mi piel se detuvieron.

— ¿Kakuzu? —llamó Hidan desde dentro de los árboles. Pero no pude apartar la mirada. No quería que esta sensación me dejara. No quería dejarla. Solo quería estar cerca de ella.

 _Solo necesitaba estar cerca._

Hinata, escuchando a Hidan gritar desde el fondo de la colina, se hundió para sentarse en la repisa de la ventana. Sus ojos blancos se embotaron y la mano en el vidrio se movió para despedirse ligeramente.

 _No me moví._

 _Ella no se movió._

 _Hidan volvió a través de los árboles._

El idiota de mi camarada vino a mi lado y mi cuerpo se tensó por su cercanía. Lo escuché suspirar. Vi a Hinata ladear su cabeza mientras nos observó.

—Necesitas descansar, puto. Deja a la pequeña perra sola por esta noche.

Hidan esperó en silencio. Entonces la expresión de Hinata cambió e inclinando la cabeza, se retiró de la ventana.

—Se va a dormir, Kakuzu.

Itachi miró a Hidan y se encogió de hombros. Endureciendo su expresión, Itachi inclinó su barbilla y preguntó:

— ¿Por qué ella?

Mis piernas se detuvieron en seco. Todos mis músculos se tensaron.

— ¿Por qué salvar a la heredera Hyuuga? ¿Por qué resguardar su habitación? Estoy tratando de entender todo, no me interesa lo que hagas, pero nos has puesto en peligro a todos ¿La deseas? ¿Es eso?

No dije nada y mi mandíbula se cerró. Dejé caer mis ojos, en el pasto verde, estaba cansado de todo, ¿Acaso ninguno de ellos se había interesado alguna vez en una mujer? Mi interés por Hinata Hyuuga iba muchos más allá de un deseo carnal o un estúpido enamoramiento. Yo deseaba defenderla de todo, una fuerza más grande que mi mismo me decía, me susurraba al oído que debía protegerla, que debía proteger su _Alma Fractura_ , su rota, pero inocente alma.

— ¿Es porque ella te tocó y fue diferente contigo?

Mientras la pregunta fue interrogada, mi cabeza tiró hacia Hidan. Mis manos se volvieron puños a medida que recordé a Hinata envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura después de haber matado a ese idiota, Hiashi, en esa misión hace meses. Había caminado directamente hacia mí y me había tocado.

Aún no sabía por qué. Pero algo sucedió ese día. Me había hecho algo. De alguna forma entró en mi mente. Pero desde entonces, la idea de ser tocado se volvió peor. Porque ahora _quería_ que ella me tocara. Quería que ella estuviese a salvo. Pero jamás podría quedarme con ella, en la guarida de Akatsuki no las querían, ellas ya no eran de utilidad, por ese motivo tenía que encontrar un lugar adecuado para dejarlas allí.

Negué mientras mis ojos se nublaron y mi estómago se tensó demasiado. No podía respirar, parpadeé, mi pecho dolió por lo mucho que quería proteger a la chica Hyuuga. Pero un profundo pozo se hundió en mi estómago cuando me dije a mí mismo que no podía. Que era una cosa de una sola vez. Que yo era un criminal rango S, avaro, codicioso y dispuesto a todo con tal de obtener algo a cambio, yo no había nacido para proteger, yo era destrucción y oscuridad, ella en cambio era luz y compasión.

—Esa chica te observa tanto como tú a ella. Y no pienso que después de donde proviene sea tan perfecta como piensas .Ninguna mujer lo es. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella es diferente? Ten cuidado Kakuzu, sabes que no puedes quedarte con ella.

El chico Uchiha tenía razón. No podía quedarme con ella, tenía que dejarla ir. _La decisión estaba tomada._

 _ **Hinata**_

Me encantaba leer. Era algo que había descubierto en mis muchas noches que pasé sola en mí dormitorio, cuando mi padre me castigaba y me prohibía ver a mis compañeros de equipo.

Y estaba bien. Por lo menos pensaba que lo estaba. Pero más que eso, era mi escape. Podía vivir la vida de fantasía que había soñado, donde un hermoso príncipe de cabellos dorados y ojos azules me rescatada de mi terrible destino y después yo lo recompensaba con un beso de amor.

Un viento frío envolvió mi cuerpo mientras estaba sentaba afuera. El sueño no me encontró y quise leer un poco. Era la medianoche y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo oscuro como diamantes. Cerrando los ojos, respiré. Me encanta respirar el aire de la noche. Me encanta estar afuera. Simplemente amaba la paz. Un poco de dolor golpeó mi pecho y suspiré de tristeza. Porque desde que conocí a Kakuzu, mis pensamientos habían cambiado tanto, ahora no soñaba con un chico de ojos azules, cabellos como el sol y piel bronceada, ahora en mi pensamiento estaba aquel hombre silencioso que me había rescatado.

En el Clan, solía soñar que era una chica normal. Soñaba que Naruto Kun correspondía mis sentimientos que los dos éramos libres como mariposas y extenderíamos nuestras coloridas alas y volamos lejos de todo el dolor. Pero ahora, cuando Kakuzu estaba cerca, soñaba uno nuevo. Soñaba que un día iba a saber lo que se siente su mano tomando la mía.

Mi corazón se hundió por lo imposible que es esto. De repente, mi atención fue atraída por el sonido de los árboles. Me enderecé de golpe en la silla y me quedé mirando la línea oscura del bosque. Mi corazón golpeó contra mi caja torácica cuando una figura salió del espeso follaje.

Mi respiración se detuvo, el miedo apoderándose, luego, un par de botas Ninja familiares y capa negra con nubes rojas entró en el césped iluminado por la luna.

 _Kakuzu San._

Mi corazón, que ya estaba acelerado, parecía latir a una velocidad imposible. Y entonces Kakuzu levantó la cabeza y dejó de latir en absoluto.

El ceño fruncido que había en su rostro al instante se fue. Sus labios murmurando algo en voz baja, quedándose quietos en medio de un discurso. Agarré la manta que estaba sobre mis rodillas y la llevé hasta mi pecho. Me quedé congelada, al igual que Kakuzu. No esperaba que viniera esta noche, sus amigos lo habían llevado de vuelta a su guarida. Pude ver desde mi ventana lo agotado que había estado. Pude ver, incluso en la bruma de la luz de la luna, lo cansado que todavía estaba.

Las manos de Kakuzu se tensaron a sus costados. Su pecho se movía con un movimiento que era demasiado rápido, entonces bruscamente giró sobre sus talones, y con una rígida espalda, se dirigió de nuevo al bosque.

Mi estómago se hundió cuando se volteó para irse, y sin pensarlo, cerré mi libro con fuerza, arrastrando los pies al borde del asiento y grite:

— ¡Espere! ¡No se vaya!

 _Kakuzu se detuvo en seco._

 _Yo también._

Tragando mis nervios, mi consternación por lo que acababa de hacer, le dije:

—Por favor, señor Kakuzu. No se vaya...yo... Me alegro de que esté aquí.

Los dedos de la mano de Kakuzu se cerraron y estiraron y entonces, enderezando sus hombros, se volteó lentamente. Su enorme cuerpo estaba rígido mientras me miró una vez más. Entonces solo se quedó de pie. Se situó al final del bosque, fijó su atención hacia adelante.

Pero lo quería más cerca.

Todavía sentada al borde de mi asiento, le pregunté:

— ¿Le gustaría venir más cerca? Yo... he estado se-sentada aquí sola ya que no podía dormir y Kisame san me dejo salir un rato. Es... —Respiré profundamente, luchando contra mi instinto natural de huir, y continúe—. Sería bueno tener un poco de compañía.

Kakuzu permaneció inmóvil, su cuerpo rígido convenciéndome de que no iba a acercarse más. Entonces, para mi sorpresa, comenzó a caminar, sus poderosas piernas trayéndolo más cerca de donde estaba sentada. Mi cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado mientras se acercaba, un remolino de anticipación y miedo se mezclaban en mi estómago. Recordaba la primera vez que lo vi, recordaba como todo su cuerpo estaba cosido, hilos grises entretejidos en su carne y no pude evitar sentirme triste por él. Por todo lo que le había pasado para llevarlo a la necesidad de hacerse daño de tal manera con aquel Jutsu Prohibido. Agarrando un Kunai de su capa, sus dedos se apretaron en el mango. Como si lo necesitara como un consuelo.

Como si estuviera nervioso por estar aquí conmigo ahora, pero eso era imposible.

Inhalé un largo suspiro, y le pregunté en voz baja:

— ¿Q-quiere sentarse? —Señalé la silla frente a la mía.

Kakuzu San miró la silla con sus extraños ojos verdes, y exhalando fuertemente por la nariz, se sentó a mi lado. Olí el rico almizcle y aroma de especias que sólo pertenecían a Kakuzu, y el calor llenó mis mejillas.

 _Estaba sentado a mi lado._

 _El señor Kakuzu estaba sentado justo a mi lado._

Dejando caer mis ojos a los bordes de la manta gris envuelta alrededor de mí, jugué con las hebras de lana sólo para tener algo que ayude con los nervios abordando mi cuerpo. Pero el señor Kakuzu estaba absolutamente inmóvil. Absolutamente silencioso.

Miré a un lado, sólo para verlo observándome. Tan pronto como hicimos contacto visual, dejo caer su mirada. Un rubor corrió para llenar mis mejillas, y por alguna razón desconocida, un susurro de una sonrisa tiró de la esquina de mi boca.

Levantando mi cabeza, me quedé mirando la luna grande, y encontré el valor para hablar.

—N-no pensé que iba a venir a verme esta noche.

Después de varios segundos de silencio, creía que Kakuzu San no respondería. Hasta que lo atrapé moviéndose en su asiento, y me dijo más o menos:

—No podía permanecer lejos.

Mi pulso se aceleró por su respuesta y susurré:

— ¿P-por qué?

Kakuzu se encogió de hombros, luego concentrándose de nuevo en el Kunai en su mano, dijo:

—No podía dejar de pensar en ti. Y... —Kakuzu bajó su voz.

— ¿Y q-qué? —insistí.

—Necesitaba estar cerca de ti. Necesitaba saber que estabas a salvo.

Vi a Kakuzu acariciar con su dedo el borde del Kunai, pero sus palabras rodeaban mi cabeza y mi corazón floreció.

—E-estoy feliz de que Kakuzu San haya venido —respondí. Inhalando, añadí—: Yo... Lo he extrañado…

La confesión fue hecha en un susurro, mi voz demasiado nerviosa para ser audaz. Aunque lo dije en serio con todo mi corazón. Lo había extrañado más de lo que jamás pensé que era posible, él era mi Luz, mi salvador y el hombre que invadía todos mis pensamiento. Mi atención se deslizó a las heridas en su cuello, y le pregunte:

— ¿Estaba sufriendo? —Se me revolvió el estómago—. No puedo soportar la idea de que hubiera sufrido por mi culpa, si no fuera tan débil, hubiera escapado de Shikamaru Kun y usted y Hidan San estarían bien... yo…

—No —dijo Kakuzu fríamente—. No había dolor.

Kakuzu jadeaba, sus fosas nasales dilatándose. Mi cabeza cayó.

—Fue mi culpa —le susurré—. Fue mi culpa que pasaran por eso.

—Tenía que protegerte. —Entonces se movió en su asiento y admitió—: Cuando me desperté, cuando Kisame e Itachi me despertaron, fuiste la primera persona en la que pensé. Y tuve que verte. Solo... solo tenía que verte, pero Hidan me dijo que los Ninjas de tu aldea te tenían y solo pude imaginar tu dolor.

Mi labio se movió en la esquina, su desesperada necesidad de verme y protegerme encendió una chispa de felicidad en mi corazón. Pero cuando lo miré al rostro, a los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, mi sonrisa se desvaneció. La cabeza de Kakuzu estaba descansando contra el alto respaldo de la silla. Mientras absorbí su gran cuerpo, su cabello oscuro, aquellos extraños ojos y sus mejillas cosidas, su pesada capa de Akatsuki, me encontré sintiéndome más a gusto de lo que me había sentido en años.

—E-estoy feliz de que esté de vuelta, Kakuzu San. Me encontré pérdida sin usted.

— ¿Lo hiciste?

—Completamente pérdida. Usted... usted es la única persona que siempre me hace sentir segura. Cuando me "rescataron"... —Me callé, incapaz de expresar cómo su ausencia me hizo sentir.

Kakuzu gruñó.

—Hinata...

Mi corazón latía con fuerza ante el tono desesperado por su voz.

—Kakuzu San—susurré, sus peligrosos ojos atrapando los míos. El aire era estático entre nosotros, una espesa niebla nos envolvía donde estábamos sentados. Mi corazón latía en forma errática y respiraciones inestables se deslizaron de mis labios.

Entonces una voz llamo rompiendo el momento.

—Kakuzu.

Miré detrás de mí, sólo para ver a Kisame. El imponente hombre de piel azul se acercó, luego sus pasos vacilaron cuando me vio a mí al lado de Kakuzu san. Me sonrojé, temiendo cómo sería percibido esto. Frunciendo el ceño, agitó la mano.

—Se te necesita. A todos nosotros. Pein nos tiene una misión, partimos esta misma noche.

Al escuchar las palabras de Kisame, una gran tristeza invadió mi corazón. Kukuzu san se iría y cuando regresara yo no estaría aquí. Ya no lo vería más.

 _Kakuzu san._


End file.
